


【附金】女装攻受真的没问题吗

by aprilxi0420



Category: Academia (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilxi0420/pseuds/aprilxi0420
Summary: 是女装paro的番外车，很雷很ooc的那种
Relationships: 附金
Kudos: 1





	【附金】女装攻受真的没问题吗

（...）

附中的舌头让他彻底兴奋起来。他抵着附中的后脑，逼着他吞得更深，直到附中被呛到开始咳嗽。他把附中拽起来按着他接吻，附中反把他压在身下，在他手腕上留下青紫的勒痕。  
附中恶意地再次撩开他的旗袍下摆，挺立的性器暴露在空气中。坐着南京中学前两把交椅的两个老人彼此太过熟悉。附中年轻时无数次把玩他美丽细长的性器，在南京各个匪夷所思的角落把他干到射。他也无数次放纵自己于欲海之中，完全不顾过往、不顾明天。

他们彼此爱抚着下体。不知是因为怒火还是因为欲望，附中比以往更加胀大。两人低低喘息着享受对方熟练的手活，每一次上下翻动都挑起更加强烈的欲火。金中看着附中在女装中上下起伏的胸膛，几乎将薄薄的布料撑破，不合时宜地笑出了声。

“一会儿我干到你笑不出来。”附中在他耳边危险地说，让他笑得更厉害了。  
“给我看看你的能耐呗，我很期待啊。”

他知道这种激将法会导致很严重的后果，而此刻他管不了那么多了。附中拧了一把他的大腿，一手在身后打开了隔间的门。

“出去。”  
“你有病？”

他被附中暴力地推搡到了外面。好在今天诸校们包了场，这个卫生间又位置偏僻，一直没有人经过。附中锁上卫生间的大门，把身上碍事的衣服脱下来甩到一边，将他按在洗脸池上。  
金中无奈地面对着映在镜子中的脸。妆还没掉干净，一抹口红从唇角一直划到脸侧，长长的睫毛盖着充盈金色水光的眸子，高光和鼻影让他白人的特征更加明显。头发已经散乱不堪，乱七八糟地披在身后。  
附中的狼狈程度不比他好很多。顾不上擦拭刚才的鼻血，血印子在脸上拖着尾巴，随手将报废的眼镜甩到台面上，发胶固定住的刘海已摇摇欲坠，胸膛上附着一层热汗。

他首先等来的是一记掌掴。清亮的声音回荡于瓷砖之间，臀部立刻火烧火燎地疼了起来。金中趴在池边等着令人目眩的疼痛过去，欲望竟又膨胀了几分。  
“南师，你这是在教育你的前辈吗？”他低声说道，本该冷若冰霜的语气无法避免地染上了淫靡的味道。  
附中冷哼一声：“你今天的所作所为，算得上前辈？”  
“我的行为还用不着你来指指点点。”

两根手指不加润滑地插入了他的身体。纵使他习惯了各种突如其来的性行为，也是痛到直吸冷气。附中不留情面地在他身体里搅动着，常常修剪的指甲在内壁转着圈，偏偏避开了他敏感的位置。以附中对他的熟悉程度，毫无疑问这是故意的。  
“张嘴。”附中从他身体里抽出，把三根手指送到他的嘴前。  
他细细地舔过每一根手指，品尝自己的味道，然后将三根手指一起含进嘴里。舌尖在指间打转，他知道附中喜欢这种触感。他用门牙磨蹭着附中的手指，附中夹着他的舌尖，轻轻地拉拽。  
当三根手指进入身体时，他没有再感觉到疼痛。附中一开始像刚才一样慢慢地磨蹭，转而突然加快了速度，如性交般抽插了起来。附中一手按着他的背，一手在旗袍下肆意地玩弄。高速的进出直带出了啧啧作响的水声，金中毫不怀疑他马上就会被手指操到射出来。  
附中赶在他高潮前的几秒停下动作，另一手握住了他的前端，硬是把前奏的痉挛压了下去。他扶着性器插进去，连底端都全部没入。快感瞬间灭顶，金中终于射了出来，搞得下摆上一片狼藉。

“这不是挺爽的吗。”附中没有因为他的高潮手下留情，刚开头就以平时接近尾声的速度在他体内冲刺，直惹得他小腹剧烈地起伏，生理性的眼泪混着还没有脱落的腮红，如一缕红丝顺着脸颊淌下。他混沌当中感觉到要迎来连续的高潮，下身具体的触感已经消失，只剩下接近虚幻的快感。

他们已年纪不小，这些年来很少沉湎于性事，而他们大部分时候又偏爱温情脉脉。在金中印象里，近十年来附中只有在喝醉酒时会有那么高的兴致，直把他折腾得死去活来，在清醒的情况下还是头一次。

附中又向最深处挺进了几次，根部直接摩擦着他最敏感的位置，旗袍的下摆因为激烈的动作小幅度地翻飞。金中低沉地呻吟着，脑海中白花花的一片，整个下半身开始有规律地收缩，前端汨汨流出混合着精液的前列腺液，顺着大腿直淌到地上。  
浮在云端般消去理智的强烈高潮持续了足足有两分钟，他紧绷着身体几乎晕厥过去，突然松软下来无法继续站立。附中撑着他让他坐上台面，重又进入他的身体。

“两江……够了，差不多了……”金中无力地顶着附中的额头，几乎说不出话来。  
“你这是在求饶。”  
青年以与场合格格不入的凌厉目光盯着他，纵使他再没有力气，也勉强地瞪了回去：“你什么时候看到过我求饶。”

“那好。”附中轻笑了一声。

等待着他的是更为野蛮的攻势。附中许久没有如此放纵过了，一旦放纵起来力气丝毫不减当年，把他当破烂布头一样欺负。他实在不愿意把求饶的话说出口，而他的抓挠、喊叫甚至啜泣都起不到任何意义。  
附中被汗水打湿的发覆在前额，下身猛烈地挺进，一手搂着他，一手抓起他散在胸前的长发，以完全相反的温柔亲吻。金中身后的布料蹭着镜子，艳色的衣装映得皮肤都发红，目光逐渐涣散，嗓子喑哑到发不出任何声音。  
最后附中射在了他的旗袍上。他早已射不出来什么，完全失了力气，向前倒在附中赤裸的肩上。

“自讨苦吃。”附中撩开他落在脸上的发，终于帮他拉开身后的衣服拉链。


End file.
